


Cacophony of Sorcery

by Followyourwaytodawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Music Store, Musicians, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Followyourwaytodawn/pseuds/Followyourwaytodawn
Summary: Prompt request: Sora wants to be a musician, but has no musical talent. Riku struggles to help him find the right instrument.





	Cacophony of Sorcery

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was requested by kahazel over on tumblr, who also drew a little doodle to go with!

“In grade school, we learned to play the recorder, and I was great at it!” Sora proudly told Riku one day. “I could even be part of a recorder cover band!”

“Uh,” Riku deadpanned. “I’m not sure that’s how it works. It has been over ten years since you last last touched a recorder.”

Sora touched his finger to his chin in a thoughtful gesture, “I guess you’re right. But if eight year olds can do it, I bet I can!” 

“Honestly, I think I’m more afraid of the terror you’ll become if you actually manage to learn,” Riku smirked. Of course, he supported Sora in any endeavor that he took on, but that didn’t mean Riku would let it go without any teasing remarks. “I’m barring you from trying to learn drums though. Even I have limits.” 

“I guess that’s fair.” Sora still pouted childishly. Crossing his arms, Sora had an idea. The look that crossed his face immediately told Riku that it most likely was not a good one. “We could go to the music shop and find out what instruments I could play. Maybe something will just jump out at me!” Sora was all smiles. In his mind, there was no way this could go wrong. 

There was only one good music shop on their little island. Anyone who wanted to learn would go there because of the old man who ran the shop. He was a musical guru. He knew how to play everything from the traditional instruments of their island to a modern synthesizer. That, and he gave a free beginner’s lesson whenever a person purchased their first instrument.

Upon stepping into the shop, Sora passed up every shelf to go marvel at the back wall. The freshly shined brass instruments were mounted there, and Sora’s hands itched to touch them. Luckily, Riku was there to stop him. “Sora, I don’t think you have enough munny to even breathe on that.” He said sternly, eyeing the 3 digit price tag on a trumpet. 

“But they’re so pretty. This is a huge step up from a recorder!” Sora excitedly gestured at a saxophone. “Plus, I would be so cool with this. Imagine, me on a stage, some sunglasses, dooting out those smooooth sounds. C'mon Riku.” Sora threw his arm around Riku’s shoulders, determined to make him see that same future.

Riku, on the other hand, could imagine how long and frustrating learning these instruments could be. If Sora didn’t experience even some miniscule success in the beginning, he might give it up altogether. “Again, Sora, I think it’s a bit much. How much munny do you even have on you?” 

Sora dug around in his pocket with his left hand and pulled out the pouch where he kept his munny. Opening it, his face fell “Like… twenty-five? Heh…” he smiled sheepishly up at Riku. Detaching himself from his friend, Sora tried digging in his other pocket for loose change. “Twenty SIX!” He exclaimed triumphantly, finding another munny in his back pocket. 

Riku sighed, “let’s go look over there.” He pointed at the rows of guitars hanging off the walls. “It looks safer.” To which, Sora gave an indignant “hey!” as Riku steered him in that direction. 

They passed a few shelves with smaller instruments. Harmonicas, jawharps, recorders, and kazoos, mostly novelty things that Sora, naturally, wanted to touch and examine. Riku dragged him past those. “Most people call those noisemakers, we can look later.” Sora whined, but agreed.

Sitting over by the guitars was the shopkeeper. He held a beautiful rosewood acoustic, tuning it up as the boys passed by his stool. “Can I help y'all find somethin’? Lookin’ for your first?”

Sora nodded enthusiastically, “I was hoping something would just jump out at me, but nothing’s really caught my eye yet.“  He started looking down the row of guitars, as if hoping to find something that moment. 

"Yep, that’s a good way to do it. The instrument has to speak to ya. But lookin’ at'cha I don’t think you’re gonna find it over here. Settle yourself for a minute, I’ll be right back.” The shopkeeper placed the guitar back on a stand and made his way to the front of the shop. From behind the counter, he pulled out a well-worn case. He dusted it off with two swipes of his hand and brought it back to Sora.

He handed the small case to Sora, plopping back down on his stool. “That little lady use'ta belong to a good friend of mine. She may be old, but she’s got spirit and sound. Have a look.”

Sora opened the case carefully, holding it in one hand. Inside was a tenor ukulele. Obviously well loved, but the old man we right. She had spirit. Sora looked up at the shopkeeper, “I love it! Uh… how do I play?”

The next 30 minutes, the shop keeper gave Sora his free beginner’s lesson. He learned about frets and chords, where to put his fingers, strumming patterns, and basics on how to read musical notation. 

It dawned on Sora halfway through that he needed to pay for the ukulele. He wanted to avoid that subject til his lesson was over. As it ended, the shopkeeper said “Now, here’s a basics book that’ll go with your lesson. And the ukulele’ll be…. forty-seven munny.”

Sora’s excitement deflated. “F-forty… I only have twenty-six… RIKU!” He quickly turned to Riku who had been keeping himself occupied at a nearby shelf. “Can I borrow twenty-one munny?! I need to buy this!!”

Riku eyed the instrument in Sora’s hands and sighed in resignation. Sora had looked so happy while he learned how to play. He couldn’t take that happiness away. He couldn’t have said no to those pleading eyes. “Alright, but you’re gonna have to pay me back somehow,” Riku replied, getting out his wallet. 

Sora cheered and took the munny from Riku. The shopkeeper pointed Sora to the front counter to finalize his purchase. 

As they walked out of the shop, Sora turned to Riku with that same terrible-bad-idea look in his eye. “Riku, I just realized how I can pay you back!”

Riku raised an eyebrow, bracing himself. “Oh? How’s that?”

Sora whipped out is new ukulele strumming it spastically. “I’m gonna write you a love song!”

“Sora. Please no.”


End file.
